Remembering Me, Remembering You
by Capleton27
Summary: Chloe Beale suffers a major amnesia after a devastating accident and she was told that she'll never get hold of her memories before the accident. It has been a year now, and suddenly she meets a person who claims that they'll tell who Chloe Beale is.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year, and still she's trying to know who she is. It really is hard, since she woke up with no memory of who she is...or memory of anyone who's she's with inside the pale and depressing room of the hospital she's in. Only with the feeling of headache and some injury on her right arm and leg, that she knew the moment her eyes opened.

Now, she's all healed up. Only physically though. Deep inside her, she is bothered because even if it has been a year that her family and relatives fill her up with picture albums and memoirs of herself...she still feel incomplete. Like there's still something she wants to know.

Maybe it's because her little brother died. Or maybe she just can't accept the fact that she can't remember who she was before the accident, and she was told that she will never recover her memories.

Chloe was thankful to her family because they have been really patient with her. They understood her very well, and she couldn't help but tell them how grateful she is with their love and kindness despite that she wasn't able to cope up with everything they have been telling her.

When Chloe would have her thoughts or if ever she wanted to be alone, she would go to the cemetery and visit her little brother's grave and just talk to her brother until her mind clears up. It might be weird for some people, but her family understood and let's her go on her way.

The day she was out of the hospital, she insisted to her mother that they go to her brother's grave. Somehow, she found a connection with her brother even though he's dead. She was told that her brother was with her when the accident happened, and he suffered death while she was given a chance to live again. She can't help but feel sorry for her brother because she should've died and he could've live a good life. But then, she promised to him that she will live both of their lives to the fullest...and she will dedicate everything to him.

**_Trevor Beale, a loving son and a caring brother. Will always be in our hearts and minds._**

Chloe was in front of her brother's grave. It was his death anniversary. The same day the accident happened last year. She replaced the dried flowers with fresh ones and sat in front of the marble stone with her brother's name carved on it.

"Hey Trevs...how are you now? It's been a year and somehow I've learned some things about myself. But I don't know...something is still missing and I have no idea what it is. It's so damn hard to try and take a grasp of what it is but all it does is give me this absurd headache." Chloe rants to the stone when suddenly, someone sits next to her.

Chloe looks at the person and saw a rather interesting fella. It's a girl with brown locks, pretty deep blue eyes, porcelain skin and a pretty face. She was wearing blue plaid shirt, black tank top, black skinny jeans and boots. Light make up and no accessories. Chloe tilts her head.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked politely. The girl turns to her and gave her a little smirk that Chloe felt a little familiarity with it.

"You will, don't worry." Says the intruiging brunette. Chloe narrows her eyes pursed her lips, thinking who this person is. The girl though looked at her and laughed a little. "I'm Beca Mitchell...and I'me here to tell you who you are, Chloe Beale."

**A/N:** _Hey...I know I should update in my other stories but writer's block is really horrible right now and that's why I have decided to make a mini multi-chap to keep my writer senses go back. I'm still thankful for all the support and love you have for me and my stories and I'm really sorry about my shitty updating. I hope you like this though._

_Let me know what you guys think._

_You guys are awesome_.


	2. Chapter 2

She looks at the woman in front of her with a dumbstruck expression plastered on her face. This woman, Beca, claims to tell her who she is.

"I know who I am." Chloe says.

"From what I heard earlier, you don't actually know everything." Beca replies. "You find your knowledge about yourself quite lacking, am I right?"

Chloe purser her lips for a moment, but nodded eventually.

"Well, what could hurt if a stranger tells you who you really are?" Beca offers a small smile.

"That's the thing. You're a stranger. How could I guarantee you were telling the truth?" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then try me." Beca challenges with a smug face. "Ask me anything. Go on."

Chloe pressed her lips into a hard line, thinking about a question that will surely get her to trust the brunette if answered correctly. Beca looks at her expectantly and confidently.

"What's my favorite hobby when I was a kid?" She asked and Beca chuckles.

"Singing obviously. You were a kid who would wear different clothing, may it be your mother's or just a blanket from your bed and you will sing wholeheartedly while roaming around inside the house. You even got a picture of it." Beca explained. Chloe's eyebrows raised in surprise because what Beca told her is what her mother said exactly. Yet she's not that convinced.

"And what's my favorite song to sing back then?" Chloe questions again.

"Well, it would either be Celine Dion's My Heart will Go On, or Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You. Depends on your mood actually. But you would just belt out the words like a drunken teenager with a high pitched voice." Beca answered.

Alright, she was now convinced. Those explanations she got from Beca was exactly the explanation she got from her mother while showing her the picture albums. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you know all this stuff?" Chloe asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"I just know who you are. And I'm here to help you." Beca shrugs.

"Would it be fair, if I'll be able to know who you are? I mean, you know everything about me and all..." Chle asked but Beca just looked at her hesitantly.

"Uhm...I...I can't."

Chloe tilts her head. "Why is that?"

"Because...I..."

Chloe looks at her with full attention and she can see the look of uncertainty in the brunette's face.

"Because?"

"Because I don't know who I am."

Chloe looks away. Confused. How could this girl know who Chloe is, but doesn't have a clue about herself?

"I just know I'm here to help you. You don't have to worry. I'm not a creeper. I just...don't know who I am. Like you, I also have an amnesia." Beca explains further.

"Well then why don't you go and find out who you are rather than sitting here and telling me who I am." Chloe offers.

"Look Chlo, you don't understand. I don't know where to go. I don't know anyone but you and Trevor and your family." A little bit depressed Beca sighed beside Chloe as she stared down on the cool grass.

"Well then, why don't you come live with us then? If you knew my family then -"

"No...I can't leave here."

"Here? As in, the cemetery?" Chloe asked, her head full of confused thoughts. Beca nodded sheepishly. "Why?"

Beca shrugged. "Just reasons. And you can't tell anyone about me either. I'm like your super secret friend."

Surely Beca was a very mysterious human being, Chloe thinks so. She can't get whatever is running through the brunette's head but she looked trustworthy enough.

Beca doesn't look like the kind of person who would stab her at the back, and if Chloe is being honest with herself...she feels a strange connection with the brunette. Like they have chemistry or something.

Especially with they way Beca calls her...

_Chlo_

Something stirs up in her heart when Beca calls her that...or maybe it's just her imagination.

**A/N:** _Alright, we'll take things a bit more slowly at first and then it'll gets longer so don't worry...and yes, this is a Bechloe. _

_Thanks again for all love and are all highly appreciated. I'm glad you guys liked it._

_Review for thoughts._

_Sorry for mistakes because autocorrect in my phone keeps on changing some goddamn words._

_You guys are awesome._


	3. Chapter 3

Days past and Chloe and Beca have been hanging out a lot in front of Trevor's grave. They mostly talked about Chloe's personality, her abilities, favorite foods, books, movies, hobbies. Basic information's really, but a big help to Chloe. She figured later on her love for music.

One day she saw a lone iPod shuffle lying inside her drawer with earphones plugged in it. She curiously used it and was surprised how easily she enjoyed the songs installed in it. Beca confirmed that she really was a music fanatic.

Chloe and Beca have grown their relationship. It was proven that Beca really did know a lot of things about Chloe.

The redhead also confirmed to herself that she and the brunette really did clicked. She was sure of it, they really have chemistry.

On the other hand, Chloe's parents have been noticing their daughter's frequent visit to her brother's grave and they can't help but worry for their daughter. They were afraid that she's having a hard time.

One day, Chloe was about to go to meet Beca and Trevor when her mother called her.

"What's up?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Chlo, honey, are you alright?" Christine, Chloe's mother, asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty alright. Why?"

"Your father and I just noticed that you've been going to Trevor's grave lately. We understand your alone time, but if there's anything you want to talk about, we want you to know that we're here for you." Christine reached out to hold Chloe's hand and gave her a sincere smile.

Chloe smiled back and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mom." She said then pulled back. "But I can assure you that I'm good. I'm doing really well, and if Trevor was here, I am certain that he's gonna be proud of me. I can say that I have grown a lot." Chloe assured her mother.

"Well then, be careful alright?" Christine reminded. "And if by next week, you're ready...we can start to arrange your papers to enroll you back to school. You'll be a junior again." She smiled excitedly for her daughter, and Chloe responded with a nod and a bright smile of her own. After that, she went on towards the cemetery.

As she walks toward her brother's grave, she immediately saw Beca's figure sitting in front of the grave stone. She quirked a smile as a little idea came into her head. She tiptoed and slowly walked towards the brunette, hands at the ready to tackle. She was about to begin her assault when...

"Don't even think about it, Beale." Beca blurted out, then turned enough to see Chloe in a ready-to-tickle stance. Beca laughed and Chloe groaned.

"Why can't you be cool for one second?" Chloe huffed as she sat next to the brunette.

Beca dropped her jaw and feigned an insulted expression as she puts her hand on her chest.

"I beg your pardon! I am very cool and badass, for your information."

"Yeah well, being a kill joy doesn't cut it." Chloe sticks her tongue out at Beca, and the brunette replied with a glare.

Chloe giggled then faced her brother's gravestone and trailed her hands on it.

"Hey there Trevs. I hope you don't mind our noisiness. We hope we don't disturb you that much." She greeted. Beca chuckles beside her.

"He doesn't mind. He's probably pretty amused by us." Beca stated. Chloe looked at her with an incredulous expression. "What?" Beca asked as if it's not a big deal.

"You can talk to Trevor?!" Chloe squeaked that made Beca flinch a bit.

"No, dummy. I just think that he'll be amused to us." Beca informed that earned a roll of eyes and a groan from the redhead. "What did you expect? Me being some ghost whisperer or something?" Beca added with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I don't know...maybe I wished that he can talk to me like you can." Chloe said as she stares at the gravestone.

Beca sighed quietly, feeling sorry for the redhead she had grown to like very much.

"Anyway, do you know if I have friends? My mom said if I'll be alright by next week, she'll enroll me to our school." Chloe informed. Beca lightens up with this new information.

"Oh yeah. You're quite the popular girl actually."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I'm popular?!" She squealed again.

Beca laughed. "Yeah."

"Then how come none of them ever visited me?" Chloe asked, feeling disappointed.

"Well, your parents were very strict with you meeting other people than your family. They thought you would be overwhelmed if you'd be greeted with your past friends whom you don't remember. Some cases of people experiencing amnesia always have a mental freak out due to meeting a lot of people in one day. They're just protecting you." Beca explained, which she gets an understanding nod from Chloe.

"Do you know my friends? Best friends?" Chloe asked after a minute.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah."

"Who are they?"

"Well first is your best friend for All time's sake, Aubrey Posen. She's blonde, uptight, strict, straight As student. She's an over achiever. She likes things to be organized, especially in time usage. She's your total opposite...but both of you are smart." Beca explains.

"Is she kind?"

"Yeah...she worries about you a lot. And there are times she acts like more than your mother." Chloe giggled at the said description.

"She sounds awesome."

Beca shrugs. "You thinks so."

"Who else?" Chloe asked.

"Stacie Conrad and Jesse Swanson."

"Are they a couple?" Chloe asked in curiosity. Beca scoffed and snorted at the thought.

"No. Jesse is Aubrey's goof boyfriend. He likes movies, especially chick-flicks. He's a nerd to a level that he quotes sweet lines from the movies he watched." Chloe giggled at how Beca described the guy being said. Beca had a horrified expression.

"You look like the type to hate people like Jesse." Chloe said, amused.

Beca chuckled. "True. I don't know why though, but he seemed too sweet for my liking."

Chloe laughed a little before asking, "What about Stacie Conrad?"

"Stacie is the one you can definitely call a slut." Beca deadpanned which earned a gasp from Chloe.

"What a rude accusation! How can you say something about my friend like that?!" Chloe slapped Beca's arm lightly.

"Hey, I'm actually stating facts here." Beca defended. "She's popular mostly because of her one night stands. She was able to slept with almost half of the student body."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Even girls?"

"Even girls." Beca nodded with a small smirk.

Chloe turned her head to look away and thought for a moment. She thought about herself, curiosity once again filling up her mind. She bit her lip as she thought if she liked girls. It's been a while now, and she knew her 'connection', as she calls it, with Beca seemed to grow. She did feel attracted to the brunette. Her eyebrows creased and Beca noticed this, so she gently put her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, everything alright? I can sense you're mind thinking deeply." Beca asked softly and caring.

Chloe looked at Beca, wanting to look for truthfulness in the brunette's eyes. "Beca...do...did I...had a relationship back then?"

Beca looked at her for a moment. Pursing her lips as she took her hand off of Chloe's shoulder, and staring at the ground, she sighed.

"Yes."

Chloe licked her lips. "Do you know who?"

"Yeah." Beca answered quietly.

Chloe saw a bit of disappointment in the brunette's facial expression.

"Can you tell me who?"

The mood in the air became serious as Beca looked directly in Chloe's eyes.

**A/N**_: Well then, I noticed you guys have theories about the story. That's good! Keep on guessing, and you'll find out sooner. Let me know what you think would Beca say. _

_And I think I mentioned earlier from the first chapter that this is just a mini multi-chap so this story's probably gonna end in 2 or 3 more chapters, so yeah._

_Thanks again for the great responses. You guys are awesome._


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a span of a few seconds before Chloe decided to just drop the topic. She sighed and just looked at Beca who was clearly having an internal debate un de her mind, as it was shown in her face.

"Don't answer it. I'm sorry. Curiosity sometimes get the best of me." Chloe said, her voice laced with defeat.

Beca's eyes widened at the realization that she got lost in her thoughts, she looked at the redhead, her eyes looking worried.

"No, sorry I just...don't know how to answer that. I don't know if you're ready." Beca stated.

"Beca, you told me you'd help me. I think I'm ready enough to know everything about me before I lost my memories." Chloe said, giving Beca a reassuring smile, in which the brunette gave the pleasure of returning.

"Alright then...you had a boyfriend."

Chloe raised an eyebrow before nodding, letting Beca continue. This was definitely not the information she was expecting, and somehow, Even just a little bit, she felt disappointed.

"His name is Tom O'Conner. He's the school's charm boy, head quarterback, and of course he has you." Beca explained further. "But, he was a dickhead."

Chloe tilt her head and looked at Beca, confused. "Beneath all of those charming smiles, that gentle features of his face - lies a big, cocky, son of a bitch he is."

Chloe was taken a back from the way Beca described the man. She was like a volcano starting to erupt by the sound of Tom's name...especially saying it with her mouth.

"What happened between us?" Chloe asked, wanting to know more about her love life that seemed to pick up her interest.

"Well, you were able to get your head out of your ass and broke up with him." Beca shrugged, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips being shown.

Chloe chuckled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, your friends said so too. They were so relieved when you told them you broke up with the douchebag." Beca was now wearing a full smile that made Chloe's heart melt at the sight. "And then you fell for someone."

Chloe looked back at her. Chloe's heart rate started to speed up. She can't decide what's her feeling is...either she's scared or she's excited.

"Who?" She asked Beca quietly.

"Honestly?...I don't know."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. Beca's confusing answers also start to confuse her too.

"What?"

"The name and how she looks like, I don't know...but she's a friend of yours." Beca informed.

Chloe stopped. "S-she?"

Beca clears her throat, panicked a little because of the redhead's reaction. She didn't know if she did the right thing telling Chloe, but the redhead did insist to know the truth.

Beca sighed. "Yes, Chlo. You fell for a friend who's a girl...but I find it rather odd to myself that I don't know her name. It's like a page torn away from the book in here." She taps the side of her head.

"That's weird." Chloe stated.

Beca nodded. "It's weird."

"Could you tell me then how or why did I fell for this 'mystery girl'?" Chloe asked.

Beca chuckles. "You found her intriguing. Like you and Aubrey, you two are quite opposite yet have similarities as well."

Chloe smiled.

"Actually, way before you and Tom happened, you already had a crush on her. But, you thought that you two won't ever be a possible so you pushed your feelings for her aside." Beca continues.

"What happened after Tom and I broke up?" Chloe asked.

"A cliché." Beca smirked.

"A what?"

"A cliché." Beca repeats. "Turns out you two have the hots for each other, so eventually...you two became a couple."

Chloe blushed. She smiled and wished that she knew who this person Beca was talking about, although a part of her wanted it to be Beca. She sighed dreamily and imagined how wonderful it would be with the one she loved.

"Do you know how we got together?" She asked the brunette.

Beca chuckled lightly again. "Yeah, in a very cliché manner too."

Chloe smiled, excited for the way she and her loved one confessed each other their feelings."How?"

"You ran to her house one day, with full courage and confidence because you were ready to tell her everything. You were ready to tell her how you feel about her. She looked at you with adoring eyes and asked what you were doing in front of her house in a random afternoon, her amusement of you showing in her face." Beca tells the story with a dreamy smile.

"You walk towards her slowly, her eyes locked on yours. When you two were facing each other, close enough for you to grab both of her hands...you breathe deeply. She was looking at you with concerned eyes, because she saw how serious you are at the moment.

As if time stopped and you two were the only people there, you brought up your hands to her face." Beca said, not realizing that Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheeks. Chloe being amazed at how Beca narrates the story in full detail as if it was her own memory.

"You caressed her cheeks softly with the pads of your thumbs. And slowly, you lean in." Beca's voice was softer and starts to become a quiet whisper, her eyes drifted to a close at the feeling of Chloe's warm and soft hands on her cheeks. The two were completely oblivious and not realizing what's happening.

Chloe leans in, their faces inches from each other.

"You stopped for a moment, your lips hovering over hers sensing if there's any hesitation...but you got none. Neither of you were moving away, not even flinching. And you said three little words before you -"

"'I love you'" Chloe cuts before attaching her lips to Beca.

It was passionate. Yet sweet and tender. No words could describe the way the two were feeling, because both of them doesn't have a clue with what's happening between them.

Their lips move in perfect rhythm, as if they did this already, for so many times.

Chloe felt different sparks. One was the spark of feeling Beca's lips on hers. Another was a spark of familiar feeling...like deja vu.

They ended in small peppered kisses and by the time they both opened their eyes, there was only one thing that could describe everything.

"Wow." They breathed out.

Their faces were blushing, lips swollen and pinkish. Their chest rising up and down as they calm their breathing. Slowly, they turn to Trevor's grave stone and stared at it for a minute or two.

Chloe, to say that she was amazed is an understatement. She clamped her lips, the fact that she just kissed a girl who she doesn't know too well in front of her brother's grave...and yet, she doesn't feel guilty.

"Uhm...wow, I..." Chloe broke the deafening silence, but still speechless about what happened. "Y-you're such a good narrator. I felt everything with how you told the story." Chloe blushed even more, as she indirectly stated the obvious.

"Y-you were great as well." Beca responded as her cheeks turned redder. "You're such a good listener." She added, trying to hide the obvious truth behind her choice of words.

A couple more minutes later, Chloe stood up as well as Beca. "It's late. I probably should go." Chloe hesitated.

"Yeah, I...I'll walk you out." Beca said.

They walked in silence, both reminiscing about what had happened. They might not admit it out loud, but as strangely as it sounds, they both enjoyed the kiss.

They arrived at the cemetery gate. Chloe turns to Beca, as Beca puts on a shy smile.

"Here we are." Beca said, half hesitant and doesn't want to let go of the redhead yet.

"Yeah." Chloe said, but didn't move nonetheless.

A few minutes of shy glances at each other, Chloe took courage and just go for it. She reached for Beca's hand and pulled her towards her. She gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

"I'll see you soon." Chloe said.

Beca was left breathless, butterflies in her stomach and a dreamy smile threatening to appear on her lips.

**A/N:** _Ho, ho, ho._

_How was that for a fourth chapter? I'm so happy you guys get the gist. I'm so amused with all of your theories and your guesses. Keep them coming!_

_2 more chapters to go._

_Review for thoughts._

_Thanks for the follows and for the favorites, or just by reading...I am so grateful for all your support. _

_You guys are awesome_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are." Chloe's mom stated as they parked in front of Chloe's school. Barden High.

Chloe sighed. She gotta admit though, she was nervous. Apparently, Beca has been the only person she knows outside her family and now she's in school, it's definitely a larger crowd. Even though Beca has named her friends, she still hasn't seen them face to face.

"Nervous? Don't worry, we all get nervous on the first day." Christine chuckled, trying to lighten her daughter up. Chloe gave her a small smile, before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later then." Chloe said before she opens.

"Have fun, honey! Call me of you need anything, alright?" Christine reminded as she gave her daughter a cheerful smile and a wave, before driving away.

Chloe looks at the car as it turns a corner and disappears from her sight. She turned around and lokked at the building from top to bottom.

"It's now or never." She muttered to herself.

She walks towards the main entrance and opens the door with shaky hands. By the time she entered, the hallway full of students stopped and looked at her.

Her heart stopped, anxiety overwhelming her with the looks she's getting. She gulped and took a deep breath before she starts walking.

As she continued to make her way to wherever, she started to her mumbles and murmurs of people around her.

"That's Chloe Beale..."

"She's back, Chloe Beale's back."

"I feel so sorry for her..."

"She still looked the same though..."

Chloe was starting to have shallow breaths, and her heart speed getting faster by the minute. She can feel the her tears pooling her eyes, and the nervousness taking full charge of her body.

That's it. She wasn't ready for this. Not without Beca by her side to calm her down anyway. Her legs weakened, and she her head throbbed in pain. The world around her started to tilt and she knew she would fall.

But strong arms caught her and stopped her fall.

She started to breath once again, but shallow once.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Asked a voice, gentle and masculine. Chloe turned around, her grip on the person's arms still lingering. She looked up and saw a charming tall guy, with a very handsome face, looking worried at her.

Chloe just blinked. For like minutes or so, she retracted her arms from the guy. "Uhm, thanks...I'm sorry about that..." She awkwardly said.

She noticed that people at the hallway started to move and went back to their business. The guy smiled warmly at her.

"It's ok. It's nice to see you again, by the way." He said with a smile.

"Thanks...ugh, sorry, do I know you?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Oh right. It's Tom. Tom O'Conner." He held out his hand for a shake. Chloe's eyes widened. It's him who Beca told her about. Her ex-boyfriend.

"T-tom?" Chloe stuttered.

Before Tom could answer back, they heard hurried steps towards the main hall.

"Where is she?" They both heard, the sound of a girl's voice. Then they saw three people came out of the corner and they all looked at each other. Gasps could be heard.

Chloe arched her eyebrows with the reaction she saw from the group of people. A blonde woman, particularly, has locked eyes with her.

"Oh my god..." The blonde whispered. "Oh my god, Chloe!" The blonde said excitedly, her voice cracking in the process as she approach Chloe and hugged her.

"Okay." Chloe mumbled as she stumbled backwards by the blonde's tight embrace. She tried to comfort the blonde and patted her back.

The blonde pulled back at arms length, her fave covered in tears. "Chloe, I missed you so much! God, I can't believe it, you're really here!" The blonde stated.

Chloe gave her best smile at the blonde. "Uhm...sorry, but...who are you?" She asked shyly at the blonde who stepped back.

"Oh, right...I'm so sorry for bursting out on you like that. I'm Aubrey Posen, your best friend." The blonde introduced herself.

Chloe nodded in relief. She was so glad Beca had told her about her friends. "Ahh...so you're Aubrey." Chloe smiled.

"Oh my god, you know me!" Aubrey covered her mouth with her hands. She looked at the two people behind and said, "Guys, she knows me." She turned back her look to Chloe with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no...uhm, not actually know you...but someone told me about you. And uhm, Stacie and Jesse?" Chloe said.

Aubrey gasp once more and looked at a brunette guy and a tall brunette girl, with wide eyes. The two walked towards Chloe, both have teary eyes as well and hugged her.

"We missed you Chloe." Says the girl, who she presumes as Stacy.

"Yeah. We missed you a lot." Says the guy, who is Jesse.

They both pulled back and gave each other warm smiles. Chloe's eyes teared up once again as she felt a familiar feeling...the feeling of being loved by friends.

"Your Mom contacted me just now that you're back. Gosh, we have so many things to talk about. Eat with us at lunch later!" Aubrey offered.

"Sure, why not?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Do you know where to go?" Jesse asked.

"Uhm..." Chloe took a piece of paper from her back pocket and looked at it. "Uhhm, I have to go to the principal's office before I go to any class."

"Alright then, I'll take you there myself. Jesse, Stace...you go on to class without me. I'll just accompany Chloe to Principal Smith." Aubrey stated and the two brunette nodded.

Little did they noticed that Tom already walked away.

After taking the orientation with the principal, Aubrey led Chloe to her second class. Unfortunately, they weren't classmates since Chloe missed a year and was a junior once again while Aubrey was already a senior. More subjects carry on, and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

Chloe took the table with Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie and some other friends who she was yet to know.

"This is Luke, Fat Amy, and Jessica." Aubrey pointed to a blonde guy, a healthy-looking blonde girl and a gingerly-happy blonde girl.

Chloe gave them a wave and a smile.

"So, how are you doing so far?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm doing good, although I'm still in the process of getting to know who I was before." Chloe answered and they all nodded in understanding.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you and your brother and..." Aubrey stopped herself before she can say anything else. Getting herself a warning glance from Jesse and Stacy.

"It's cool...I was able to move on, thankfully." Chloe smiled a little, not noticing the silent commotion between her friends.

"Anyway, we are also sorry for not visiting you. Your mom and dad decided that you shouldn't get any visitors outside your family since they're afraid you'll get traumatized. Hence we had no choice but to wait for you to come back here instead." Aubrey explained.

Chloe nodded in understanding. So Beca was right, that her parents were just worried about her. She smiled with a mental eye roll at herself...she just can't get Beca out of her head, can she?

The day went by with classes, and introductions and more catch ups with her past friends, and thoughts about what Beca is doing right now. Chloe did enjoy, and she was glad that it went way better than she had expected. After classes, Aubrey, Jesse, and Stacy walked with Chloe through the school parking lot.

Aubrey sighed. "I wished we could still spend more time with each other." She added with a pout. Chloe just chuckled.

"There's still tomorrow, Bree."

Aubrey's eyes widened again, and Chloe became worried, afraid that she had said something wrong.

"Y-you called me 'Bree'." Aubrey's eyes teared up again. Chloe patted her back and gave her a comforting smile. Jesse and Stacy quietly smiling at the two best friends.

"Please don't cry. Or else, you'll make me cry too." Chloe said as she wiped her eyes from the tears threatening to fall.

"I can't help it though! I haven't seen you in a year, for crying out loud. We have a lot to talk about, and then it's graduation and then I won't see you again since you'll still be a senior next year an-"

"Woah, relax! We still got a year to spend! We'll definitely make it worthwhile, ok?" Chloe said comfortingly to her blonde best friend whilst rubbing her arms up and down.

Aubrey sniffed. "Alright."

A few seconds later, Chloe's mom arrived and so it was time to say their byes and see you tomorrows.

They waved at Chloe before they turned a corner.

"How's first day?" Chloe's mom asked.

"It was scary at first because I don't know a single soul...but then it turned out great because I met Aubrey, Jesse, and Stacy." Chloe smiled.

"That's good then!" Her mom replied with a bright smile on her face. "But I know you're tired so as soon as we get home, you should lie down and take a good rest."

"Oh mom, could you drop me at the cemetery first? I wanted to tell Trevor about my day. I promise I won't be long." Chloe said. Christine hesitated for a second before nodding her head.

"Alright, but the deal is I'll wait for you outside, ok?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded with a grin.

"Beca!" Chloe calls out as she runs toward her brother's grave stone and the brunette she's been thinking about the whole day.

The brunette turned around with a smile on her face, seeing the redhead she adored mostly running towards her.

Chloe hugged Beca tightly that made them stumble a bit out of balance but was able to control it. Chloe kissed Beca hard, putting all of her want and expresses how she missed the brunette. As they separated for air, Beca was stunned.

"Wow, okay...H-hi?" Beca stuttered, still in a haze from the kiss.

Chloe giggled, and gave the brunette a small peck. "Hi." Her gaze switched to Trevor's grave stone and smiled.

"Heya Trevs!" She greeted.

"You know, I'm sure he's raising an eyebrow at you. Probably because he thinks that you're visiting me more than him." Beca commented with a quirked eyebrow. She received a playful slap on the arm from Chloe.

"Oh I'm sure he's more amused rather than being grumpy." Chloe stated, then looked at the grave stone. "Right, Trevs?" She asked.

Beca giggled at the redhead's sillyness. Surely, she couldn't get enough of her. "How was your day?"

And so Chloe told her whole experience of her first day at school.

"Do you know I was an Acapella singer?" Chloe asked with bright blue eyes.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. And a good one too."

A moment of comfortable silence occured before Chloe heard a humming coming from Beca. She looked at her lovely brunette and smiled. Beca looked back at her and stopped her humming.

"What?" Asked Beca.

"You have a pretty voice, even though you're only humming." Chloe smiled. "What song was that?"

"Uhm, I believe it's a song from a band called A Rocket to the Moon." Beca said, with a blush warming her cheeks from the compliment she got from Chloe.

"Do you know the title of the song?" Chloe asked.

"Uhmm, " Another Set of Wings"?" Beca answered, quite not sure.

"Alright, I'll make sure to download that later." Chloe smiled then looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I have to go. Mom's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay." Beca answered. Chloe kissed her hand then tapped the grave stone.

"I'll see you soon, Trevs!" She called out. Then turned to look at Beca and gave her a quick yet sweet kiss.

"Bye!" Chloe did before running towards the cemetery gate.

"Bye..." Beca whispers.

**A/N:**_ Okayyyyyyyyy, next up is the final chapter._

_Review for thoughts._

_As always, thank you for the love and support you guys! It's truly a pleasure writing stories for you. Your reviews give me the best encouragement, and I can't thank you guys enough._

_Brace yourselves for the final chapter. It's gonna be epic._

_You guys are awesome._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Alright folks, this is a long one. Enjoy(with all the drama that is)_

_There's an angel, looking out for me._

_Cause I ain't well, though I try to be. I'm dancing all alone, cause I can hear you sing._

_I need my angel, like heaven needs another set of wings_

* * *

Chloe sure was having her best days. First, because her relationship with Beca may be secret but it still made her smile like there's no tomorrow. Even she can't figure out how and why she feels that way towards the brunette, but hell, she wouldn't want anything else.

Second, school's cool. She has been practicing with the Bellas, an acapella group Aubrey told her about before. Apparently, she was a part of the group even before her accident happened. It was so much fun that sometimes, Chloe wasn't able to visit Beca and Trevor due to coming home late.

Third, her friends are really nice people. It took a while before she can remember all of their names... well she is popular after all.

And fourth, because she was making memories. New memories. Despite of having an amnesia, and all of her past gone, she was able to move on.

She was able to download the song she heard Beca humming, and it became her favorite after 3 repeats.

"It's a sad song actually. Because the singer misses a lost loved one." Beca explains to Chloe. "But it soothes the heart of whoever listens to it, because they know that there's an angel looking out for them."

It was a Saturday, and Saturday means no class, so Chloe was able to hang out with Beca in front of Trevor's grave stone.

"I can somehow relate. Because I miss Trevor, and even though I lost my memory about him, I know he understands and just watches over me." Chloe said and Beca agreed with a silent nod, a smile adoring her face.

"Angels are awesome. They have wings and they can fly freely everywhere they want to go, plus they watch and guard people. I hope I can be that someday." Beca said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You already are." Chloe answered gently, with a warm smile. Beca looked at her, bright blue eyes locked with dark blue ones. "You've been an angel for me ever since you told me you'd help me. You're an angel, Beca. My angel." Chloe added.

Beca just looked at her, eyes filled with pure love and longingness. And Chloe saw something. A flash of a memory, but it was too blurry and she can't actually remember it.

Beca brought up her hands to Chloe's face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks gently. She sighed with satisfaction.

"I'lll be your angel forever, Chlo. No matter what happens, I'll always watch over you." She whispered, leaning in and gave Chloe a gentle kiss, pouring out her emotions through it.

They spent a couple more minutes, just by cuddling each other in silence. Chloe smiled then looked at Beca.

"What?" Beca smirked, knowing that look on Chloe's face. "What do you want?"

"Could you sing for me?"

Beca raised her eyebrows and just looked at her redhead. "That's a rare request." She chuckled.

"Aw, c'mon Beca. Please?" Chloe pleaded with an accompaniment of puppy dog eyes and pout. Beca rolls her eyes at her antics, surely the redhead always gets what she wants just by using the big guns.

"Alright, fine... As if I can say no to you, especially with that face." Beca said as he playfully pinched Chloe's cheek. "What song?"

"Another set of wings by A Rocket to the Moon. You always hum that, but I don't really hear you sing it with the lyrics." Chloe reasoned, and Beca just smiled an nodded.

Beca started singing and Chloe fell harder for the brunette with the voice she had. She started soft and relaxed just as the song goes, and her calm tone makes the cemetery even more quiet. Chloe was so entranced by the way Beca sings the song, and she can't help but feel a tinge of familiarity with it. Like she's heard it before...

Beca's eyes were closed as she was singing the song, feeling the melody and the message of the lyrics flow through the air.

By the time Beca finished singing, she opened her eyes just to find Chloe in tears. She hurriedly brought her hands on the redhead's cheeks and wiped the tears with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Nothing, it's just...you sang it so beautifully that I felt every emotion that was put into the lyrics." Chloe sniffed. Beca smiled at this. She knew Chloe has a soft heart that her heart strings can be easily tugged that will result her to cry.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's forehead and then hugged her.

"Hey Becs." Chloe said.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me. Please?"

Beca stared at her eyes. She smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll never leave. That's not gonna happen, ever."

The rest of the day was spend to more talking and cuddling until it was time for Chloe to go home, much to her and Beca's dismay.

"Why can't you just leave the cemetery? You can always go back. Do you live here or something?" Chloe said, or more like whining.

Beca chuckled at her adorableness, and can't help but to chuckle.

"I just can't. Plus, it's quiet here." Beca answered.

"It's not romantic though. I want to date you, like for real...eating in restaurants, going to the carnival, watching movies and some other stuff." Chloe pouted. "Plus, i want to do the ultimate date-cliche where I'll kiss you or you'll kiss me as a thanks for a great evening."

Beca smiled. "How about this, I'll walk you home...but that's it. Before the door opens, I'm gone."

Chloe sighed then nodded. "I gotta take my chances then." With that, they left the cemetery hand-in-hand and went to Chloe's house.

When they reached the front lawn of Chloe's house, Beca turned to Chloe. "Here we are."

"Yeah. I really hope you would stay." Chloe said.

"I want to. But I can't. I'll see you when you come to visit Trevor alright?"

"Alright."

Beca smirked at Chloe. "So, where's my 'date-cliche' kiss?"

Chloe grinned. "Fine, you earn one since you walked me home."

"Sounds like you don't really want to." Beca lowered her head and fiddled with fingers.

"Aw come on." Chloe rolled her eyes at the self-pity Beca was doing. She lifted Beca's chin, then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. When they parted, Chloe smiled at Beca who still had her eyes closed.

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe said before walking towards the front door and then going inside.

They went separate ways feeling more in love with each other. Their minds and hearts in sync as they confirmed it - they were truly in love.

Now, it was a Thursday. And since Chloe was able to come home early, he decided to pay Trevor and Beca a visit. She was rummaging her closet for a change of clothes when she unintentionally dropped a light blue box from the top shelf. She tilted her head to look at the box, she was sure she hasn't seen this before. She bent down and picked it up, and saw that there's a pair of angel's wings on the lid.

She traced it with her hand, wondering what could be inside, then she walked towards her bed. She sat on her bed with the box on her lap and opened it.

A gasp escaped from her mouth, her eyes widened from the first thing she saw.

It was a picture of her and Beca.

With shaky hands, she held it and looked at it closely. Maybe she's just hallucinating, but no. It really was Beca. She knew he face too well to get her mistaken for someone else. She looked further through the box and found more pictures and memoirs of he and Beca. There was even a picture of her and Beca with her brother, Trevor.

Then she saw a piece of paper with a hand written 'Chloe' on it. She opened it and read everything that made her burst out crying. She ran downstairs with the letter and her picture with Beca clutched in her hand.

"Chloe dear, why are you crying?" Christine asked worriedly when she noticed her daughter bursting tears from her eyes out.

Chloe let out a shaky breath as she held up the letter and the picture.

Christine saw what was in her daughter's hand, and her eyes widened.

"D-do you know who Beca is?" Chloe let out as a mumble.

"Chlo, let me explain. And, h-how did you find this?"

"I found it when a box dropped in my closet. Now, who is Beca in my life?"

"Beca was your girlfriend." Christine answered straightly as she took the picture from Chloe. "She was with you and Trevor when the accident happened."

"No." Chloe whispered.

"We thought it would be better if you wouldn't have to know about your past with Beca, but we didn't know you had this hiding inside your closet." Christine continued.

Chloe felt her eyes filling up with tears as she intake the information that Beca was indeed a part of her life before she lost her memories. All those familiar feelings she felt when Beca did something...she now know why.

"Does this me-mean..." Chloe trials off, afraid of what she's about to say and she doesn't want to say. Her mom walked towards her and put comforting hands on her shoulders.

"She's dead, Chlo." Christine said.

Chloe dropped the picture and the letter, her lips shaking as she stepped backwards being unable to obtain it. She ran outside without another word.

"Chloe! Chloe where are you going?!"

_Dear Chlo,_

_Happy 1st monthsary. Yeah I know this is so corny and makes me less look like a badass, but I don't care. I love you, and that's basically all I wanted to say._

Chloe ran and ran until she reached the cemetery gate, her heart beats like a hundred per second. "Please be there, please be there, please be there." She muttered to herself.

_You might be wondering why I have to write this and not just say it to you face to face. Well, it's because of you. When I'm talking to you I might look like I'm confident and I'm sarcastic, but deep inside you make me go crazy. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I am so whipped by you...you're the only one who can make feel this way and I am never gonna complain about it._

Chloe kneeled down in front Trevor's grave stone, her chest rising up and down fast from the ran she did. And if the situation was a more comical, she would've said that Aubrey would be proud of her by the cardio she just did.

"Beca!" She calls out when she didn't find the brunette anywhere.

_I don't know what miracle happened for you to fall in love with me, but I am so grateful for it. Although I have to say that I went through a lot of heartaches when you started going out with Tom, but as a friend it was a job for me to be happy for you. Seeing that smile on your face makes everything else worth it._

"Beca, where are you?!" Chloe calls out again. She stood up and looked at her surroundings.

"She's not here."

Chloe turns around and saw a lady in a dental m over alls with a broom in tow.

_It's kind of funny how the world works. Everything happens for a reason, and in many mysterious ways it can happen. I for one, wasn't expecting you to go to my house and tell me those things I only dreamt of hearing from you. But you did, and up until now I still can't believe it happened._

"I beg your pardon?" Chloe said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Beca's gone." The lady repeats. "You now remember her, so her purpose was done."

"But that can't be! She told me she won't leave me ever!" Chloe reasoned out. "And who are you for telling me these things?"

"I'm the gate keeper. I've been here in this cemetery long enough to see a lot of crazy things that happens, most cases are like yours." The lady answered back.

Chloe shook her head. "She told me she wouldn't leave me."

"The question is, did she ever leave you, Chloe." The lady stated that made Chloe turn her head towards her.

"Y-you know me?"

The gate keeper just shrugged. "I know a lot of people."

"Beca never actually left you. Although she might not be physically here, but she's been here..." The lady puts her finger on the side of Chloe's head. "And here." She points to Chloe's chest where her heart is placed. "She always will be with you Chloe."

"I still don't understand. Why didn't she have her memory about herself then?" Chloe asked.

"Because it was your job to find out who she is, somewhere deep inside your memory, somewhere beyond the amnesia barrier in your head." The lady explained. "Her only job was to help you, to guide your way back into those memories you lost and wanted to know about."

"So that was it? I found out who she is in my life, then she disappears?" Chloe said, pretty upset about the situation.

"Exactly. But if it'll give you any closure, I can take you to her grave."

"Take me." Chloe said.

They walked towards a few gravestones from Trevor's until they stopped in front of one.

_**Rebecca Jane Mitchell, an angel in our lives forever.**_

Chloe couldn't contain her tears from falling from her eyes as she broke down once again. She looked up and saw the lady gone.

_So I want you to know that now I have you, I'm never gonna let you go, Chloe and I don't have any intention on doing so. You're my everything Chlo, and you're one of the reasons that I'm still holding up. You're one of the greatest things that happened in my life, and again, I love you so much._

_I hope when you're reading this makes you remember my love for you, and for the memories to come for the both of us...I just know, they'll be great._

_So that's all I wanted to say, because it's already too sweet for my liking. I hope I made you smile throughout the day we spent with each other, and of course after reading this._

_I love you forever._

_Your angel, _

_Beca._

Chloe went home afterwards, feeling drained because she was crying for about an hour and a half since knowing the truth about Beca. She went directly to her bedroom, having no more strength to talk to her mother. She'll just talk to her maybe tomorrow, but now wasn't the best time.

When she opened the door of her bedroom, she saw the light blue box still sitting on her bed. She walked towards it and opened it. She emptied the box as she turned the box upside down so the contents of it fell on her bed.

Among the piles of photographs and some movie tickets and candy wrappers, her eyes caught sight of a flash drive that has a label "CB-Mixes".

She took it and went to her computer on her desk and plugged it in. There was only one folder that has a name of "Your Mixes". She clicked on it and as it opened, it showed a bunch of mp3 files. She caught sight of the title of a song she was way too familiar about. The song by A Rocket to the Moon. She clicked on it, and it played through the speakers, although the accompaniment was played by piano. The vocals started going in and that's when she started to cry again.

It was Beca singing.

_**A/N:**__ So there you have it. Last chapter of my mini-multi chap. How're you guys holding up? I hope you're alright. It wasn't easy writing this, because it was so damn sad. _

_I hope you did listen to the song though. It's one of the reasons I did this story, so yeah._

_I just have to clear some things up:_

_1\. Chloe and Beca always met in the cemetery in front of Trevor's grave stone. There was never a scene at a hospital or somewhere else._

_2\. Beca was a ghost of Chloe's past. So I would like to call her a 'memory' instead of a ghost since it sounds more appropriate. And the term 'ghost' makes it sound scary._

_3\. The letter was bound for Chloe to read after the monthsary date with Beca and Trevor, but didn't got the chance to read it since the accident happened. _

_Uhmm, what else? Just asked me through a review and I'll answer._

_The happening after this story is totally up to you what might happen. Like if Chloe was able to move on happily or if she got crazy and was put into a crack house(although I wish you didn't think of that), I don't know where your imagination would take you. Lol._

_I'm planning to write an epilogue wherein it will show what happened before, during, and after the accident. Tell me if you want me to. I'll probably do it if I get like 30 reviews saying you want it. Haha._

_Once again, thanks for the love and support! To all of you who followed, who made this story their favorite and of course, to those who reviewed, thank you so so so much!_

_I love you all. Like really._

_Up until the next time I did an update in my story or if ever I made a new one, I don't know haha._

_You guys are awesome._


	7. Chapter 7-Epilogue

_**1 year, 2 months and 6 days ago**_

Chloe opens her locker with a smile on her face. It was their first month as a couple together, and surely it was supposed to be celebrated. As she took her books for first and second period, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Says a voice from behind her that was too familiar for her.

"Gee...I wonder who this is." Chloe playfully goes along, a smirk showing on her lips.

"You'll get a prize if you get it right." The voice whispered in Chloe's ear with a bit of a nip on her ear lobe that made her shiver a bit.

"Mm...I can't wait." Chloe bits her lip as she flirted back. "Could it be a certain hot brunette with a badass personality?" She continued.

Instead of getting a confirmation, she was given a kiss on the neck and the hands on her eyes were removed.

Chloe turns around and saw Beca with a bright grin. "I got it right, didn't I?" She asked.

"You got it perfectly." Beca answered as she gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips. "I'll walk you to your class, then I'll see you on lunch...sounds good?"

Chloe closes her locker and links her arm around Beca's. "Sounds perfect."

They walked with arms linked to each other towards Chloe's class and before they said their 'see you later's, Chloe gave Beca a sweet kiss, leaving her to want more.

Time might have been on their side because class periods went by fast and before they knew it, it was lunch already.

"And that concludes my first monthsary celebration-bash-super-ultra-awesome date." Beca tells Jesse with her arms spread wide with a smirk on her face.

Jesse smiled and shook his head. "I gotta tell you Beca, you're gone whipped!"

Beca punches him on the arm and yelped, rubbing his arm to soothe the pain. "Asshole." Beca muttered, but silently agreeing to what Jesse said. She IS whipped.

Not long enough, Aubrey and Chloe arrived with their tray of food. Aubrey sat beside Jesse, while Chloe with Beca.

"Where's Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, she's in a group meeting in her history class." Jesse informed.

"So Beca, what plans do you have for today's special day?" Aubrey asked the brunette, Chloe looked at Beca expectantly. Beca and Jesse exchanged smirks.

"Well that's top secret." Beca said as she puts her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I don't want to spoil the excitement, do I?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the cockiness of the brunette, but still find it amusing.

Chloe just looked at her with pure awe. "I'm sure it's gonna be awesome."

Beca winked at her. "You'll sure do."

Dismissal came and as usual, Beca drives Chloe home. They both went out of the car as Beca walks Chloe to her door.

"I'll see you later at 7." Beca smirks.

"Yeah sure. Do you prefer something I should wear?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Just casual. Actually, anything you put on still makes me love you, so yeah." Beca confessed with a blush. Chloe giggles at her and pinched her cheek with a swift kiss on the other cheek.

"You're so cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Beca muttered with an amused grin on her face.

Chloe was about to give Beca a kiss on the lips when the door opened.

"Beca!"

The two women looked down to see Chloe's little brother, Trevor smiling up at the brunette.

"Hey Trevs, my man!" Beca greeted as they high-fived each other, while Chloe rolled her eyes at the dorkiness of the two.

"You do remember your role for tonight, right?" Beca asked the little boy with a wink while pointing at him.

The boy winked and pointed back at her. "You got it." He answered.

Chloe's eyes furrowed.

"Wait a minute..."

Before Chloe could say anything else, Trevor went inside, closing the door. Chloe turned to Beca and raised an eyebrow at her. Beca clamped he lips, looking guilty.

"Do you really have to include him?"

"Hey, I needed a wing-man." Beca said in a surrender pose. "Trevor's a cool kid. He really helped me out a lot about this date. Trust me Chlo, everything's gonna be perfect." She concluded.

Chloe just shook her head, giving up. "Fine. Don't disappoint me, Mitchell." She said with a challenging smile.

"Never will, babe." Beca winked. She turned around to walk back to her car, but turned around again. "Oh, right! I got something for you." She said as she jogged back to Chloe.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

Beca took something from her pocket to reveal a folded piece of paper. "Here." She handed it to Chloe.

Chloe looked at the paper, and smiled at the handwritten name of hers by Beca. "What's this for?"

"Just something...fluffy. But! Don't read it until we finished the day. I want you to read it when you're about to go to sleep. alright?" Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"I mean it Beale! No sneak peak!" Beca demanded.

Chloe laughed and nodded.

"Alright. See you later!" Beca gave her one last sweet kiss on the cheek, then walked off.

Chloe went inside with a bright smile on her face. She held tightly and he letter on her hand, excited to read it later after her date with Beca.

"Someone's happy." Her mother voiced out as she walked from the kitchen. "What's today's plan?" She asked her daughter.

"I don't know...but Beca had it all planned out. I am very excited about later. Can't wait for what she had planned." Chloe said dreamily, a big smile on her face.

Christine smiled at her daughter. She was glad that her daughter's happy.

When Chloe came out to her parents, she was surprised that they didn't really care if she was gay or straight. They love her no matter what, and she can love whoever she wants to love.

Chloe went up to her room and put the letter inside the baby blue box full of her and Beca's memoirs. Making a mental note that she has to read before she goes to sleep later that evening.

Soon, it was 6:30 pm and she was now in the living room, fiddling with her phone. She was wearing a loose white long sleeves button-up blouse, its sleeves folded mid-part of her arms. And for the bottom, a worn out knee-length jeans. And for the shoes, just white Keds. She glanced at the wall clock, and saw that it's already 6:45pm. Time does fly quickly, and her excitement is getting the best of her. She breathes deeply and tried to relax.

At exactly 6:55pm, the doorbell rings and she stood up on her feet and walked towards the front door. By the time she opened it, she saw Beca wearing a gray V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, black Converse and a badass persona. She smiled.

"Damn." Beca breathed out as soon as she saw Chloe.

"You're early." Chloe greeted.

"Well, i-is that a good thing?" Beca smiled nervously.

Chloe grinned at the brunette's nervousness. Yeah she does look like a badass but still, there's the little girl who's so cute and adorable.

"Of course silly." Chloe chuckled, and then she linked her arm through Beca's and walked towards the car. "Now tell me, where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"No can do madame. Everything will be a surprise from here on." Beca said with her signature smirk. Chloe just nodded with a light chuckle.

"Lead the way then."

To say that Chloe had a lot of fun would be an understatement. First off, Beca took her to a seaside diner wherein there was a part of the porch that was reserved for only the two of them, and surprisingly Trevor was their personal waiter - with complete uniform, may I add. Since Beca's uncle is the owner of the diner, she owed him a big favor.

Next stop was the carnival. Beca knew that Chloe digs the rides and play booths so she thought it would be awesome to spend time with Chloe in her favorite place. They rode almost all of the main rides, then playing all of the play booths, especially the shooting booth that Beca got the pride of winning a big teddy bear for Chloe. The redhead, in all of her giddyness because of the big teddy, went as far as imitating Agnes from Despicable Me, saying: "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!"

Beca couldn't help the laugh that burst out from the sight in front of her. Soon, Trevor appeared out of nowhere, surprising Chloe once again.

"Where have you been all this time?" Chloe asked.

Trevor just shrugged. "I was in stealth mode, but I'm actually right behind you two."

Then he brought up two tickets and showed them to his big sister.

"Here's your final destination." He said.

Chloe took the tickets from her brother's hand and looked at it. Her eyes widened and looked at Beca.

"Th-this..."

"I saw a poster like weeks ago, and knew it was perfect. I got lucky, I was still able to purchase two tickets." Beca explained. Instead of an answer, she got a tight hug from the brunette.

They got concert tickets of Chloe's favorite band, A Rocket to the Moon.

Trevor stayed with them during the drive towards the concert. While the two went to the concert, he'll be inside the gaming station until Beca and Chloe picks him up and then they'll go home all together.

After the concert, the two were quite exhausted but it was shown in their faces that they had a lot of fun. They picked Trevor at the gaming station and then they were home bound.

The drive was comfortably silent with the the radio playing softly in the background. Until a song played and Beca and Chloe shared a look. Chloe eagerly turned up the volume and Beca laughed.

It'll was Price Tag by Jessie J. One of Chloe's favorite songs. She began to sing out loud and Beca was just laughing hard, and it wasn't long enough before she and Trevor joined the redhead.

It was already past midnight and the road was pretty much empty, but Beca still followed the traffic rules by stopping at red light even though only a few cars were crossing the intersection. She stepped on the gas as the green light appeared, while Chloe and Trevor were still belting their hearts out.

Not until a loud horn on Beca's left side and a scream from Chloe emerged.

"BECA WATCH OUT!"

The bright light from the truck's head lights strucked Chloe's eyes that made her close her eyes and the next thing was...total darkness.

"Chloe...!" Beca voiced out and it echoed the to Chloe's ears.

Time seemed to slow down as she felt arms around her before a loud crash and impact made everything so fast and in a split of a second, everything was still. Everything became quiet.

The smoke of the two vehicles were hissing. Debris scattered around the highway.

Next scene was that police cars surround the area, an ambulance in place and the medics trying to get the trapped bodies inside the wrecked car. Yellow police lines surround the incident area, and some people tried to crane their neck to try to know what had happened as some policemen try to block them out.

Christine Beale and her husband, Howard, got out of the car as they rushed towards the hospital lobby.

"Chloe and Trevor Beale?" Howard asked the nurse at the front office.

The nurse looked at her lists and looked up.

"She's in the Emergency Room 5. Please follow me." She informed as she went out of the front office and walked to the hallways, Chloe's parents following.

As they reached the room they saw Beca's parents talking with the doctor.

"Helen, Arthur!" Christine called out as they jogged toward the couple and the doctor with them.

Helen, Beca's mom went to hug Christine and started to sob. Christine rubbed her back comfortingly as she looked at Arthur, Beca's dad.

"Where's Beca? Is she alright?" Christine asked. Helen's cries started to get louder as Christine hushes her softly.

Arthur was just quiet for a second, and a mix of shock, horror and sadness were shown in his face.

"B-beca...she..." He stuttered.

Howard puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder for support.

"Beca's dead."

Christine and Howard looked at him with wide eyes. They went quiet and Helen's whimpers made the air a bit more dramatic.

The doctor clears his throat and they all turned towards him.

"Ms. Mitchell suffered death as the impact were landed directly to her back that cause her spinal cords to snap." He informed calmly. "And...are you Mr. and Mrs. Beale?" He asked.

Christine and Howard nodded.

"Uhm...I am very sorry to inform you that your son, suffered the same fate as Ms. Mitchell."

"No!" Christine cried.

"He was in the same side of the car as Ms. Mitchell, hence the impact on him was also hard. He was hit mostly on the rib cage that caused one rib to plunge to his heart...and, we weren't able to do anything else. We are very sorry." The doctor continued.

"What about my daughter?" Howard asked.

"Fortunately, she was able to survive the crash. Although she does have an injury on her right arm and Leg due to being pinned on the wreck of the car. And she has an amnesia. Her head got damaged a bit, and I'm afraid that it's possible that when she wakes up she won't remember a single thing before the accident. Her coma would most likely last for a month, but I'm not promising anything." The doctor said.

The two couple were very silent, it was deafening.

"If there would be no more questions, I'll be going now. And again, I'm very very sorry for your loss." The doctor said sincerely before walking off.

By this time, Helen stopped sobbing and Christine was sniffing. The two fathers were quiet.

The two mothers stood up and walked away a bit from their husbands.

"I'm glad Chloe survived." Helen voice after minutes that seemed like hours of quietness.

"Yes...I just hoped she wasn't the only one." Christine said.

"Me too." Helen sighed. "I have a favor to ask...if that's okay."

"Anything. It's the least I can do." Helen answered.

"Please...when Chloe finally wakes up, don't mention Beca to her. I know they love each other...and it's not like I don't want Chloe to be a part of Beca's memory...I just don't want her to know that she lose someone she really loves. I don't want her to suffer that kind of pain." Helen said. "I hope you understand."

Christine smiled gently. "If that's what you want. And I understand, don't worry."

They hugged each other before going back to their husbands. The four of them went inside Chloe's room and still saw the redhead unconscious, lying on her bed.

Days after, the funeral of Beca and Trevor occurred at the same day at the same time. Family and friends came, and it was a sad day. Aubrey, Jesse, and Stacie was there too...even Tom was there.

"Mrs. Beale, could we see Chloe in the hospital?" Aubrey asked after the ceremony.

Christine smiled sadly at the blonde and Chloe's other friends. "I'm sorry dear...but she's still not awake."

"It's ok. I mean, at least we get to see her and to know that she's fine and alive. Please, Chloe's a very dear friend to us, Mrs. Beale." Aubrey insisted.

Chloe's mom sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but when she wakes up...I think it's for the best that you don't visit her, because she might freak out when she finds out that she knows a lot of people. Maybe when I send her back to school, you're the first person I'd call."

Aubrey pursed her lips, but nodded silently.

It took a week or so when Howard and Christine were visiting Chloe, and then they heard a groan from her. They went by her side of the bed and by the time she opens her eyes, a confused look was shown in her face accompanied by pain. She looked at the couple in front of her and managed to voiced out,

"Who are you...?"

_**A/N:**__ And so you now know what happened._

_Thank you once again for the love and support, I can't believe you guys loved this despite the tragic event of this story. Although I might consider the idea of someone who reviewed about making Beca come back in another body. HAHAHA who knows?_

_Ahem...anyway, I'm still in the process of continuing Not Allowed's Chapter 19 - and I'm so sorry about that! Been so caught up in the horrible pit of writer's block._

_Then, I'm also starting to layout the story plot line of What We Had Was Real...so yeah._

_Now! Once again thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. Sorry for any mistakes, I admit typing on the phone can be very hard especially when there's the stupid auto correct._

_Til next time! Review for thoughts._

_You guys are awesome!_


End file.
